One More Night
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: There's love even in the most toxic relationships. Song fic. One More Night by Maroon 5.


**A/N: So I know I should be working on Blood Thirsty or Freak's Playground but this idea popped in my head earlier today and it wouldn't leave! So here's a one shot inspired by the song One More Night.**

**EDIT: This story use to have the lyrics to the song, but catspats31 has informed me of the rules around here about having song lyrics in stories and apparently disclaimers don't cut it or something and yeah. So just listen to the song while reading this, you'll notice that the story follows the lyrics completely. I'm sure you guys skim past the lyrics anyways so just read it as you usually would. Anyways, I hope the absence of the lyrics doesn't throw people off, haha. **

One More Night

* * *

Kaitlyn rubbed at her temples as Sheamus booming voice came from the bedroom she currently walked out of.

"Yeah! Just walking away like you always do!" Sheamus called out to her, annoyed that she's doing this again.

"You're giving me a fucking headache!" Kaitlyn yelled out to him, turning around with a fierce glare.

This had become a regular for the pair. Early on in their relationship everything had been so innocent and sweet; they were in the cupcake phase. Though as soon as the cupcake phase left a much more harsher and violent phase kicked in. In the last month Kaitlyn had manage to break a lamp, her phone and a few plates. Sheamus had broken much more.

"Good! Then maybe you'll listen to me!" Sheamus yelled out, a glare of his own.

The right thing to do during a relationship like this is to leave the partner; but how could they leave each other? No matter how much times they've fought or how many things they've broken; they still loved each other. They loved each other greatly and passionately. They just couldn't see eye to eye sometimes.

"I wish I couldn't hear." Kaitlyn muttered. "You're so fucking unbearable!"

* * *

"Oh? Well if I'm so fucking unbearable then why don't you just leave me?" Sheamus said fiercely as he crossed his arms.

"I wish I fucking could! Oh believe me I wish I could." Kaitlyn called out as she turned away from her boyfriend. "I need a Tylenol..." She muttered.

"Pfft, you know even if you could you wouldn't." Sheamus said smugly. "You love me way too damn much." He scoffed out, this fight turning him into a 'cocky prick' as Kaitlyn liked to call him.

"And you love me." Kaitlyn said over her shoulder, causing the Irishman to simply "mmhhmm" as agreement.

* * *

Kaitlyn popped a Tylenol in as she drank the glass of water. _You really need to get out of this, Kaitie. This isn't healthy. _AJ, her best friend, words played in her mind. She knew she was right. This wasn't healthy for any couple. She had to leave; get away from this all and possibly find a man much more suited for her. Not one who would rile her up on purpose -or well that's what she felt like -and then smugly rub in her face that she loved him when she threaten to go.

"I'll leave...tomorrow morning I'm out of here." Kaitlyn said before letting a yawn escape her lips. The pill had yet to kick in but she knew a good nap would do her well. Deciding that the bedroom probably wasn't the best place to go right now, she entered the living room and curled up on the couch.

* * *

Sheamus awoke the morning with a yawn. He went to rub his eyes when he realized his arm was around something or in this case someone. His green-blue eyes landed on a disheveled bunch of blonde-black hair. A confused expression grew on his face as to why she was here. His tired mind quickly reminded him of what happened.

He had went out to the living room to apologize to her -as he always did after every fight -and had found her curled up on the couch. He had grew concerned for her, knowing that she had her headache, and was going to ask if she was feeling well when she had interrupted him and started to yell at him about being done with their fighting and with them. Sheamus knew that wasn't the case. Kaitlyn always threatened to leave but she always stayed. Hell, he even threatened to leave a few times himself but he still found himself walking into this house every night.

When he had brought up the fact that he knew she was bluffing, she had risen up and started to close in on him. Her face was nearly inches away from him as she yelled in his face. Her anger, they way her face was flushed and how determined and passionate she was getting only made Sheamus see just how hot she was. Apparently it must've been the same for Kaitlyn because the pair had gone from arguing in the living room to hot angry sex in the bedroom.

Sheamus looked down at her sleeping form; noticing how at peace she was. It was quite different then how she was in her waking hours. Sheamus' eyes grew soft at the guilty feeling that grew in him. He caused her to be so riled up each day; of course she had her moments too but they both were horrible at keeping their anger at bay. If only Sheamus knew how to control it, maybe they'd have a better relationship. A happier one.

* * *

Kaitlyn awoke with the movement Sheamus made as he pulled her closer to him. A soft grin appeared on her face as she looked up at him.

"Good morning." He said, grogginess thickening his accent.

"Good morning." She responded, turning her body so she was facing him.

"How's the headache?" He asked.

"Much better." She spoke, causing Sheamus to kiss the top of her forehead.

"Don't try to give me another one today." She said with a grin.

Sheamus snuggled her in closer. "No promises." He responded. Kaitlyn looked up at him before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: FIN! I hope you liked it! Please review? ^.^**


End file.
